


Welcome to my Life

by RomanoCheesy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Claustrophobia, Crying, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Trauma, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanoCheesy/pseuds/RomanoCheesy
Summary: (name: Welcome to my life by Simple Plan)"And you know what happens when you disobey direct orders."
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	Welcome to my Life

“Now, now, Deceit, what did I say about trying to get Thomas to lie?” Patton asked, with a grin that was just a bit too wide. Deceit gulped. 

“Don’t.” he said, quietly. 

“That’s right! But you did anyway. And you know what happens when you don’t obey direct orders.” the father figure said, still maintaining that ghastly grin. The scaly side nodded, avoiding eye contact. 

“This was your last warning. Come with me.” Patton said. Deceit looked away. He didn’t know if he wanted to follow him or risk worse punishment. 

“Come with me, Deceit. Now, preferably.” Patton ordered, firmer. He made his decision and walked after the moral side. He led him to his room. Patton stood by the door and looked at him expectantly. 

“Go in.” the man said. Deceit walked in slowly, heart pounding. He headed over to his bed and sat down. He saw the door shut and heard a lock click. Of course, isolation again. He curled into a ball on the bed and sobbed. 

Deceit didn’t know how long he had been in his room, but it seemed like it had been long enough. He should be let out any moment now. He got up and headed to the door, and stood there. And waited. 

And waited. 

And waited. 

Alright, he miscalculated. But it was best to check. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. It felt colder near the door than usual, he noticed. He pulled his cloak closer around him and sat down. He knocked again, a bit louder this time. Still no response. 

“Is anyone there?” he asked, still hopeful for a response. Any moment now, someone would come and get him. Any moment now. 

“Hello? Anyone?” he asked again. This wasn’t right. It was too quiet to be normal. Maybe everyone was asleep. That was it, everyone was asleep. That meant he should be asleep. He headed back to his bed and pulled the sheet over himself. He would get some good, undisturbed sleep and he would be let out in the morning. He kept those hopes in mind as he drifted off. 

It was dark, so dark and the room was empty, apart from Deceit. He looked around frantically for a way out when he spotted a door. He ran to the door and tugged on the handle, desperate to get out. It was locked. Then the walls and ceiling started closing in on him. The door disappeared and he ran into the middle of the room as it slowly got smaller. Now the room had halved in size. Now it was only a quarter of its original size. The walls were almost touching him. 

“You know what happens when you don’t obey direct orders, right?” a chilling yet familiar voice said. 

Deceit’s eyes flung open as he screamed. He sat himself up, tears streaming down his face. He rubbed them away and got himself up. He shuffled to the door and tried the handle. Still locked. He sat down and let the tears flow out. Then something very unexpected happened. 

“Hello, is someone being brutally murdered in there? If so, could you be a bit quieter? You’re scaring Virgil.” a voice said. He didn’t recognise the voice. 

“Hello.” he replied. 

“So someone IS in there! Hi, I’m Remus!” the voice said. 

“My name is Deceit.” he replied. 

“Funny, you’re the first side I’ve met who’s named after what they represent! At least, I’m assuming you represent deceit. Are you gonna come out?” Remus asked. 

“Can’t.” he said. 

“Why not?” Remus asked. 

“Door. Locked.” he said. “Please could you let me out?” 

“I mean I could try, how? Do I need a key? I don’t see a keyhole. Do I need to cut someone’s finger off?” Remus asked. 

“Knob on the handle. Turn it.” he explained. He heard the lock click. He got out of the way as the door swung open. He could finally see what this Remus character looked like. He wore an outfit that resembled Roman’s, just more frilly, sparkly and the opposite colour scheme. He had a grey streak in his hair, a curly moustache and a big grin. Deceit cautiously walked out of the room and toward the grinning man. He left the door open. 

“Scales!” he said. 

“I’m so sorry the makeup must have rubbed off in my sleep I’ll cover them up as soon as-”

“What are you talking about? Don’t cover them up, they’re cool!” Remus said, interrupting his rambling. Deceit gave him a confused look. 

“It’s a compliment!” Remus grinned. 

“Why? I’m not worth complimenting.” he said. 

“Who told you that? You know what, you seem new. I’ll show you around! Come with me!” Remus said. Deceit froze up on the spot. Patton had always said that before… before… 

“Hey, you alright? Did I say something wrong?” a voice said. He felt a hand on his shoulder. A hand. On his shoulder. 

“Patton says that when… when he…” sobs wracked his body, leaving him unable to finish his sentence. 

“The light side? He’s not here now, he’s in the mindscape. He won’t hurt you anymore.” Remus said, pushing something into his hand. It was a small pillow that felt like it had rice or something in it. He turned it in his hand. 

“Come on, let’s go get something to eat. The tour can wait.” Remus said, getting up. Deceit got up as well. When did he sit down again? It didn’t matter, what mattered was food. He followed Remus through a few hallways and into a kitchen. It was mostly made of a dark wood, unlike the white marble of the mindscape’s kitchen. 

“All we have at the moment is sandwiches, neither of us are really that good at cooking.” Remus explained. 

“Alright.” he said. Remus grabbed two sandwiches from the fridge and passed one to Deceit. He cautiously took a bite of the sandwich, then another, then dug right in and soon it was finished. 

“Who’s that?” a new voice came from the doorway. 

“Hey, Virgil! This is Deceit, and he’s from the mindscape!” Remus grinned. 

“He doesn’t look like a light side.” the emo-looking side said. 

“Not a light side.” Deceit mumbled. 

“Well whatever you are, it’s late. D’you have a place to sleep?” he asked. 

“N-no. No I don’t.” the scaly side replied. He technically did, but what if his room was moved back into the mindscape while he was still in there? This place seemed safe, wherever “this place” was. 

“Huh. Well the couch is free until something’s worked out, so…” Virgil said. 

“Thank you, sir.” he said. The emo chuckled. 

“Virge’ll do, thanks. We don’t do formalities here.” he said. 

“Right, sorry.” Deceit apologised. 

“Nothing to apologise for! But it’s bedtime now according to Virge so, nighty night!” Remus said, disappearing. 

“Anyways, we’ll talk in the morning, maybe. Living room’s down the hall. There’s no door there, but it’ll do. Night.” Virge said, also heading off. Deceit made his way to the living room and curled up on the couch. Maybe this place wouldn’t be so bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had which turned into a mess. I hope you enjoyed this thing here!


End file.
